


One Winter's Morn

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [46]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bumps down the hill, Competitive Keith, Competitive Lance, Fluff, Gen, Sledding, Snow, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro decides to take the kids out sledding after the snow fell. What was the worst that could happen?





	

“Shiro’s taking us sledding! Shiro’s taking sledding!” Lance was actually singing and shaking his body around, in something that could be considered a dance. Keith wasn’t too sure if Lance had bugs in his pants or if he was dancing. He did once get a beetle down his pants one and _freaked._ Keith thought it had been funny but apparently, Lance hadn’t.

              “Yay, Mister Shiro is the best!” Pidge laughed as they fist pumped the air beside Lance. For once they were sharing the same excitement and amount of energy as Lance. Her brother, Matt, laughed at the two with a shake of his head. He was thankful they hadn’t given any of the kids snacks, because he could only imagine how awful the day would go with _four_ kids under the age of ten on a sugar rush.

              “What about me, huh, kiddo? Am I just chopped liver?” Matt faked a hurt expression when Pidge turned to look at him with a roll of their eyes.

              “This was Mister Shiro’s idea, not yours, so yes you are.” Pidge stated as a matter of fact and Keith couldn’t help but nod along. He fixed the mittens on his hands with a slight grimace. Even after all these years, he still hated the things on his hands, but he’d take them over _touching_ snow any day. Beside him, Hunk sipped at his chocolate milk.

              “You’re dad’s awesome Keith. I need to make sure we thank him.” Hunk said with a soft smile, ignoring the hyped-up Lance and Pidge who were both trying to attack Matt, in hopes it would make them go faster.

              Keith shared a quiet grin with Hunk and nodded.

              “He’d like that.”

              “Are we ready to go?” Shiro finally stepped into the kitchen, dusting off the snow on his boots, after already loading up the car with their sleighs. He winced at the excited squeals coming from Lance and Pidge but couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in everyone’s eyes.

              “Yes! Yes! YES!” Lance shouted, finally letting go of Matt’s coat to bolt past Keith and Shiro.

              “Let’s move it or lose it!” Pidge shouted, already following after Lance. Matt groaned but the grin never left his face.

              “Honestly, Pidge. Have you forgotten your manners already?” He soon joined the vibrating Lance and Pidge and opened the door before either of them could have a seizure from waiting too long. Thankfully the two of them, stayed close to Matt and the car despite their excitement. Shiro held out a hand, to which Keith grabbed without hesitation before Keith grabbed Hunk’s hand with his other hand. Hunk beamed at the gesture and the three were quick to follow their more excited companions outside.

x.V.x

              Sledding was actually fun.

              Keith had enjoyed it longer than Shiro had thought he would and never once complained. He usually went down by himself, as he grew uncomfortable having to ride on a small sleigh with another person even if it was Lance or Pidge, but every now and again he went down with Hunk. Keith claimed it was because Hunk was too scared to go alone sometimes, but Shiro knew best and besides it seemed like Hunk was actually the bravest down the hill out of all of them.

              Of course Lance tried to get Keith to race him down the hill several times with taunts and teases, and of course Keith would fall victim to it and a race would ensure. With Matt as the referee, Lance and Keith had tied in wins with 2-2. Pidge had raced Lance several times, beating him by a mile each time and Keith decided to stay away from challenging them. Hunk simply went down the hill, speeding over bumps and laughing all the way.

              Even Shiro and Matt went down the hill a few times, despite being “old” as Lance claimed. This statement earned a slap of the gloves by Keith, which ensured a mini snowball fight. Which wasn’t all that fair, considering Keith used his father as a literal human shield and Shiro was _solid._  

              However, even Keith couldn’t last forever and had called it quits after a couple hours. Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Matt now, still had plenty of energy and continued to sled down the hills while Keith took a seat by Shiro.

              “You can play daddy. I’ll watch.” Keith insisted when Shiro took a seat beside his son. Shiro, however, had shook his head with a grin.  

              “I’m a bit winded right now. I need to rest.” He winked at Keith when Keith snorted with a roll of his eyes. He did, though, scoot closer to his father and took in Shiro’s warmth, careful to avoid the metal prosthetic. Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith and pulled him close and the two enjoyed each other’s quiet company and warmth.

              “Shiro? Shiro! Did you see? Did you see?!” Lance breathed excitedly when he finally made it back up the hill. The hill was tall and quite a trek to walk back up, and Shiro was impressed that the boy _still_ wasn’t out of breath. He’d climbed that hill at least two dozen times already. Neither Pidge nor Hunk looked out of breath either, but Matt was beginning to wheeze as he trailed behind the kids.

              Lance’s eyes sparkled and Keith huffed when Lance jumped on Shiro’s other side. “Did you see?! I _beat_ Matt! I was the fastest!”

              Shiro laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair, messing up his big ear muffs. “I saw kiddo. That was awesome for you to beat a tough challenger like Matt. I’m impressed, you must be the best sleigh rider ever.” Shiro praised, enjoying how Lance would beam with pride. He jumped up and down and clapped his hands as Keith snorted.

              “Yep, yep! I’m the best. I’m always the best at everything!” Lance boasted and puffed out his chest. He ignored Matt’s snicker and Pidge’s scowl.          

              “Nu-uh, you suck at scrabble.”

              “You’re just mad because I knew that _perfidious_ was a real word and you didn’t.” Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge who rolled their eyes.

              “Yeah, well you also thought, perk-a-licious, was also a word dummy.”

              Shiro almost choked and briefly wondered where Lance had even _heard_ that word before, but decided against it. He really didn’t need to know. Lance pouted at Pidge, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing loudly at them. Hunk couldn’t help but laugh at the sight and even Keith snickered at Lance. Lance’s eyes narrowed on Keith.

              “Well at least I _know_ , I am a better sleigh rider than Keith. There’s no question.” Lance said with a spin of his heels and his chin tilted upwards. Shiro felt his eyebrows raise and Keith began to scowl beside him. Shiro sighed heavily, already feeling that this was heading for yet another fight between the two.

              “That’s a lie.” Great, Keith had already jumped off the bench he and Shiro had been sitting on, with his hands on his hips and cheeks puffed out. Shiro nearly commented on how adorable Keith actually looked, but decided that would probably make matters worse right now, instead of better.

              “No it’s not. It’s the truth. I can ride better than you _and_ Shiro.” Lance argued smugly, earning a vicious glare from Keith. Shiro would be impressed by Keith’s glare, wondering where he learned it, if he wasn’t so worried about a brawl about to break out.

              “That’s it! You’re wrong and daddy and I will prove it!” Keith huffed angrily. Before Shiro could even get a word in, Keith had snatched his hand in a death grip and stormed towards the largest sled. Momentarily stunned, Lance hung back with a stutter until he raced after Keith and Shiro with a wide smirk. Shiro found himself being shoved down onto a sled with surprising strength. Then Keith was hopping on his lap and grabbing the reigns to the sled and Lance was hopping onto his own sleigh.

              “Keith?”

              “We’re going to prove to Lance that _we’re_ the fastest, so don’t screw up daddy.” Keith said and Shiro blinked.

              “Thanks for the confidence son.”

              “You’re welcome.”          

              “You’re on loser! I’m so going to win. And when I win, I’m going to rub it in your face _all week.”_ Lance laughed from where he was seated and Shiro sighed once more. Sometimes he didn’t even know how he gets roped into the middle of all this. It just tended to happen with him.

              “Nu-uh. Eat my dirt!” Keith said hotly.

              “Shouldn’t it be snow?” Hunk piped up nervously and Shiro nodded.

              “That’s true.”

              “Dad. Focus.”

              “Right, sorry son.”

              “Alright. I’ll give Shiro a push and Hunk and Pidge, you two will push Lance. On my count, alright?” Matt grinned mischievously and the other kids nodded. They all maneuvered the two teams into an appropriate position as Matt began to count down.

              “10…9…8…”

              Keith’s eyes narrowed in concentration. _Lance was going to be sorry after this._

              “7…6…5…”

              Lance’s grin widened. _I’m going to wipe the floor with Keith and his daddy._

              “4…3…2…”

              Shiro looked up to the sky. _Why does this happen to me?_

              “1…GO!” Shiro jerked when he felt Matt shove him and the sled forward and soon enough the sleigh was soaring down the hill and he and Keith were off. Lance was right beside them, eyes narrowed in concentration and little tongue poking out. Shiro grinned childishly as the wind whipped through his hair and the cold stung a bit and he couldn’t help but laugh.

              Below him, he heard Keith giggle to himself and to his left Lance was laughing out loud. Keith maneuvered them effortless around holes and bumps in the ground and while Lance also tried to avoid them, he couldn’t quite miss one or two bumps which slowed him down just a bit and gave Keith and Shiro the lead.

              Shiro could hear the others cheering for both teams from the top of the hill as the slid down faster and faster at alarming speeds. Shiro almost felt sorry for Lance, believing that he and Keith had this race in the bag, until he saw the large bump in the ground. Clearly made for jumps and not speed.

              “Keith! Look out!”

              Apparently, Keith had seen the bump too and had panicked. Then it was too late and their sled slid over the bump and they were up, up in the air. Shiro lost track of Lance as he tried to get a tight grip on Keith when their sled as losing control. The ground came much too quickly and the impact send waves of shock through Shiro when they hit something hard on the ground. Shiro felt himself flying off the sled, losing his grip on Keith for a second before he was rolling through the snow several times.

              Shiro rolled for what felt like forever, getting snow in his shirt, down his boots, in his gloves and up his nose, before he finally came to a stop face first into the snow. When he realized that Keith and Lance weren’t near him, Shiro scrambled to his hands and knees and searched around.

              It turns out that they had hit Lance’s sled and that caused the other boy to lose control. He was lying on his back, covered in snow, just a few feet to Shiro’s left and Shiro finally spotted Keith. Keith was also covered in snow, no doubt as soaked as Shiro was and Lance looked, on his back too just to Lance’s right and he wasn’t moving.

              Shiro felt his heart drop.

              “Keith! Oh god, Keith! Lance?! Are you both okay?!” Out of the corner of his eyes, Shiro could see Matt, Pidge and Hunk racing towards them but they weren’t fast enough. With new speed and strength, Shiro was at Keith and Lance’s side in record time.

              “Keith? Keith? Lance? Oh god, are you okay? Boys –”

              Shiro froze as he knelt at their side, when he realized that Keith and Lance were both awake and their shaking wasn’t from the cold, but instead from laughter. Shiro was dumbfounded when Lance burst into uncontrollable laughter, especially when Keith did the same.

              “Boys?”

              “Oh my god, that was so totally epic!” Lance snapped his eyes open, still laughing wildly before rolling over on his butt. Keith jumped up with a smile so bright and blinding that Shiro almost forgot his worry.

              “I know! Did you see how high daddy and I went?!” Keith asked Lance excitedly.

              Lance literally bounced in his seat. “Dude, you both were _flying._ It was so cool.”

              “It felt awesome! And then we were rolling and rolling and there’s snow everywhere!” Both Keith and Lance felt back onto their backs with a new round of laughter and Shiro felt his lips twitch.

              “Oh, my god, you two.” Shiro rolled his eyes and settled back on his butt. “Are either of you hurt?”

              “Nope!” Lance stated quickly and Keith nodded beside him. He couldn’t help but grin when the boys started laughing again, and soon enough Hunk and Pidge were both excitedly talking about how cool everyone looked. Soon enough all the kids were comparing Keith and Shiro to Hawks and Lance to a duck and laughing until their sides hurt, and Shiro found himself laughing and laughing until there were tears in his eyes, because he couldn’t imagine ending a day sledding any other way than with warm smiles and laughter.

_That’s the Shirogane way._


End file.
